Perfect Two
by killerkitty15
Summary: Young Soo makes Alfred notice him at a talent show and romance blooms at the after party. (M RATED FOR CH. 2) (WARNINGS ARE INSIDE READ THEM) (NO FLAMES) (HIGH SCHOOL AU)


**This is a one shot and, like all of my stories, there will be smut...**

**_Warnings: HighSchool AU, the Asian countries, FACE family, human names used, smut, FLUFF, singing, SMUT=SEX, yaoi, NO FUCKING FLAMES OR I SWEAR TO EVERY PAGAN GOD-!_**

**enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Starring:<em>**

**Alfred _played by_ United States of -_FUCKING_ -America**

**Arthur _played by_ England/Great -_MOTHER OF PEARL_ -Britian**

**Francis _played by_ -_GOOD LORDIE_ -France**

**Matthew _played by_ -_SWEET MAPLE_ -Canada**_ (A/N: ohhhhhhhhh Canada, oh CANADAAAAAAAAAA, OH HOW I WANT TO LIVE ON/IN THEE!)_

**Young Soo _played by_ South **-_THE CREATOR OF EVERYTHING_ -**Korea**

**Yao _played by_ -_OMG OLD GUY_ -China**

**Kiku _played by_ -_HOLY OTAKU_ -Japan**

**Mei _played by_ Taiwan _-VICE PRESIDENT OF THE YAOI FANCLUB_**

**Leon _played by_ Hong -_YAOI CLUB PHOTOSHOPIST_ -Kong**

**Ivan _played by_ -_BECOME ONE?!_ -Russia**

** **Natalya _played by_ -_HOLY #& !$%#!#$Y JUST RUN!_ -Belarus****

****Katyusha _played by_ -_...boobs..._ -Ukraine****

****Elizabeta _played by -NO! NO PRUHUN JUST...NO!_ -Hungary****

****Bella _played by -WAFFLES! -_Belgium****

****Lili _played by_ Liechtenstein -_LOOK AT HOW FUCKING CUTE-/shot by Switzerland/ _****

****Lien _played by_ Vietnam -_LOTUS AND PLUM! YES! LESBIANS!_****

****Feliks********_ played by_ Poland -..._he looks better in skirts than I do...and I'm female._..****

****Toris********_played by_ Lithuania -..._I bet he's a beast in the sheets _****

****Ludwig******** _played by_ _-NO ITALY I TOLD YOU NOT TO_ -Germany****

****Feliciano _played by_ -_VE~ PAAAAASTAAAAAAA_ -Italy****

****Gilbert _played by -THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS HIM_ -Prussia****

****Carlos _played by -ONE OF THE GUYS THAT'S ALMOST ALWAYS THE BAD GUY IN MY STORIES_ -Cuba****

**Berwald _played by_ -_SWEET GAY, HAIRY, LUMBERJACK (with a pink bedazzled axe) GOD IN THE SKY_ -****Sweden**

* * *

><p><em>A <span>Brief<span> Prologue:_

The sexual tension in the air was so thick, it could be cut with a knife. A _dulled_, _butter_ knife. It always hung in the air between them, painfully obvious to those around them, but not to each other; they just brushed off the tingling feeling on the backs of their necks, in their fingers and running down their spines as something unexplainable but nothing to worry about.

Elizabeta, president of the school's only Yaoi Fangirls' and Boy's Club -YFBC -ever since she created it as a Freshman, watched from her group of girls, the ones she always sat with at lunch; at Young Soo's and Alfred's table, in the center of the cafeteria, were Kiku, Matthew, Lien, Leon, Ludwig, Feliciano, Toris and Feliks, all chatting together and being normal teenagers. Nothing out of the ordinary. _BUT_, Eliza was watching with Young Soo and Alfred with the predatory glint and wicked concentration of a hawk, a hunter.

Casually, Young Soo talked to Kiku -his cousin -as his slender fingers groped the banana in his hand, Alfred was listening to Feliciano talk enthusiastically about something -but when was there _ever_ a time Feli _wasn't_ enthusiastic, the doll -but his eyes kept on darting to the banana in Young Soo's hand. The Korean's fingers felt around the stem, nails scraping down the skin and around the top, Alfred watching in a transfixed, lustful manner; eventually, Young Soo paused in his conversation, using the banana to nudge Alfred's arm -making the American jump guiltily -and say something with a frustrated face. Dumbly, Alfred nodded, grabbing the banana and peeling it -which Eliza guessed was what Young Soo asked the American to do; smiling brightly, Young Soo nudged the jock's shoulder playfully before taking the banana, saluting with it, then placing the tip between his lips. Someone, Matthew -who was dating that fucking _moron_, Gilbert, when he should _really_ be dating Carlos -it seemed like, said something that gained Young Soo's attention, seeing as how he smiled around the banana in his mouth, winking in the Canadian's direction as he responded with something that had everyone at the table laughing; Alfred tried to laugh but his eyes kept on going to the banana in the Korean's mouth, subconsciously licking his lips hungrily.

Elizabeta smiled, a hand quickly forming in her head. "Hey, Mei, my sweet, _sweet_ Lotus flower?" she said sweetly, batting her eyelashes and resting her chin on her folded hands.

"Hmm?" the Taiwanese girl, and vice president of the YFBC, hummed, her eyes half lidded dreamily, cheek resting on her hand; her eyes were on Alfred and Young Soo's table, but her gaze wasn't on the American or her cousins -Leon, Young Soo and Kiku -instead she was gazing dreamily at Lien. The Vietnamese girl had her long, dark brown hair in a ponytail -which was standard for her, either that, or it would be a long braid down her back -her tongue slithering out from her no lipstick lips and licking up the chocolate pudding from her white, plastic spoon.

"I think I'm going to try and get into Lien's pants," she said with a smirk and a small, quiet giggle, "She looks _really_ fucking _hot_ with her hair all back like that."

"_Yeah~_ -wait -what?!" Mei nearly shrieked, her head jerking up and snapping in Eliza's direction, seeing the Hungarian cackling evil, "Oh my gawd, you _bitch_!"

She stuck her tongue out playfully, holding her aching abdomen. "That was too funny, Mei," the brunette snickered, dodging the green peas Mei began throwing at her, "Like" -she giggled -"God, Mei, stop! I have serious business with you!"

"Like what?" she huffed, crossing her arms and pouting indignantly.

"Like your cousin and Alfred~."

"...but...Kiku's dating-."

"No, no," Eliza exclaimed, waving her hands in front of her, "I'd never undo your _fabulous_ work with those two!" She knew Mei had spent _months_ helping Kiku decide between Hercules and Sadik, and now the Japanese boy was happier than he had ever been -completely relaxed and happy with his boyfriend; Eliza wasn't so cruel as to mess up Mei's hard work, and break up a perfectly happy couple, just for a somewhat selfish reason. "I meant Young Soo and Alfred."

"Oh..._OH_! Omg, yes! I don't know how they're not dating each other yet!" the Taiwanese girl said with an awed look on her face, "I can practically _feel_ their sexual frustration!"

"I know right!" she giggled, looking back at Young Soo and Alfred out of the corner of her eyes, "Alfred was just watching Young Soo eat a banana."

Mei squealed, muffling it with her hands and drawing the attention of the other YFBC members; she looked over Elizabeta's shoulder to watch her Korean cousin and his American best friend. "Oh...oh my! Young Soo looks like a cherry!" The Hungarian spun around, wide eyes seeking out the two oblivious love birds. What she saw almost made her faint.

Young Soo's face was bright red, his eyes darker than normal, and his lips slightly parted as he watched Alfred flex his arms; the American played football (American) and baseball, and was tanned from the sun with a completely _ripped_ body. He exercised everyday when he wasn't practicing for one of his two sports and had proven his strength on multiple occasions by lifting Berwald and Ivan up over his head. Currently, he was showing his tanned biceps to Feliciano, flexing as the Italian oooh-ed and awww-ed in with wide, shining eyes, small hands poking and prodding the bicep. Young Soo watched the interaction with a red face and eyes dark with lust, want and jealousy; his teeth latching onto his bottom lip, his face displaying all his raw, sexual want. Matthew raised his eyebrow, saying something that was obviously sarcastic, making Leon snicker; but, Alfred just smirked, lifting up the bottom of his shirt, showing off his sex pack -_cough, Eliza meant six pack_ -and undulating his abdomen. Feliks squealed, clapping his hands furiously, while Young Soo's eyeballs nearly popped out of his skull, and a bit of blood falling from his nose. Discretely, Lien pointed it out, and the Korean quickly dabbed at his nose with his paper napkins.

"Oh...my..._Gawd_!" the Hungarian breathed, turning back to Mei with wide eyes, "That is..._jesus_..."

"I know," Mei giggled, clutching her stomach as she laughed, "They're _so_ cute!"

"We need to do something," she said slamming her hands down on the top of the cafeteria table, "They _need_ to get together! Like...they _need_ to!"

Mei suddenly smiled, her eyes lighting up in a way that suggested that she had an epiphany. "Leave it to me, Eliza-sama!"

The Hungarian woman chuckled, pinching Mei's cheek affectionately. She would be able to leave most of the work up to the younger girl -Mei was more capable then people gave her credit for -and leaned into the back of her chair; Eliza looked over the Taiwanese girl's shoulder, Mei busy with writing out her plans in her hot pink, leopard patterned composition notebook, and looked at the Austrian sitting with a few of his close friends: Vash -who the Austrian _insisted_ was his enemy, Lili -Vash's soft natured girlfriend, Bella and Abel -Abel being the older brother to Bella. On a funny side note: Lili and Bella were in the YFBC. The Austrian was talking to Abel and Vash about something that clearly had the males' attention, gesturing in a cute, composer like way as he spoke. Bella and Lili, who were talking quietly with their heads together, looked up and saw the Hungarian staring at Roderich intensely -a bit hungrily -and grinned; Lili put a hand on her boyfriend's knee and laid her head on his shoulder, snuggling into his neck after kissing his jaw slightly -Vash, distracted, blushed and placed his lips on the crown of her head, saying something to her that was obviously lovey dovey -while Bella gripped her brother's arm, stealing his food. Abel cursed loudly, pulling on Bella's ear in an attempt to get her to release the brownie, as she stuffed in in her face, pointing in Elizabeta's direction and saying something to Roderich. A noticeable blush coated the musician's cheeks as he turned and met Eliza's eyes; she blushed at being looked at by her crush, ducking her head and poking at her lunch -not noticing how the Austrian sighed sadly, turning back to his friends with his shoulders hunched and his head hung. Mei watched the interaction from beneath her thick eyelashes, making a mental note that Elizabeta and Roderich were going to be her next project once she got her cousin and Alfred together.

* * *

><p><em>Five Weeks Later:<em>

Young Soo fixed his outfit in the mirror that had been propped up back stage; he was wearing black yoga pants that went to his knees, black and white checkered Vans, a blue wife beater with the Superman logo and white, cursive letters that said "Will you be my Superman?", a black-red ombre denim vest, two K-pop bracelets and a metal, spiked one. He really wanted to look good, he wanted to make sure his hair was spiked ok -avoiding his erogenous zone -and that he didn't look stupid; he was going to make a fool of himself, he just knew it. I should've never invited Alfred here! Especially with the song I'm singing, I'm going to look like such a dumbass!

"You look fine." He jumped and spun around, surprised by his cousin's sudden voice. She was wearing a black bodysuit, a white, cropped cardigan, a black, anchor swing skirt and black, ankle strap shoes, her hair was brushed neatly so that it hung down her back, the family curl -something genetic that everyone in their family had somewhere, no matter how well hidden it was -bouncing in front of her face, her make up minimal except for lip gloss and mascara. Mei smiled gently, smoothing down the shoulders of his vest before cupping Young Soo's face in her slender hands -another family trait, "Relax."

"I-I can't..." he stuttered his shaking hands gripping tight to her elbows, "Wha-What if I mess up? Wha...What if he hates me, Mei?!"

"You said he didn't know, right?"

"No...at least...I don't _think_ so."

"Then it'll be alright, alright? If he likes you" -_which he does_, Mei thought -"then he'll get it. If he doesn't then he'll just tease you about it a little, you guys'll laugh and move on."

Young Soo bit his lip, hesitantly nodding just as his name -as well as his cousins' -were called up on stage. "Son of a bitch..." he whimpered hands shaking even worse.

"Are you two ready?" Kiku asked suddenly appearing next to Young Soo, making the taller teen yelp; it appeared that Young Soo's entire family had a nasty habit of being quieter then necessary. The Japanese boy had his dark hair styled messily against his cheek bones and across his forehead and wore white skinny jeans, a black pullover sweater with a white ribcage on the front, black combat boots and a chain hanging from his black belt with the white and gray pattern of a galaxy of stars on it. His face was controlled and blank, as always, the only sign that Kiku was nervous as well was the way he rubbed his sweaty palms on the thighs of his skinny jeans.

"You bet~!" the Taiwanese girl cheered grabbing her cousins' hands and pulling them onto the stage.

As soon as the spot light hit the three cousins, Young Soo almost pissed himself. _Everyone_ and their mother was there. In the front row, on the right, sat their oldest cousin -who was in his third year of college, that they also happened to live with-Yao and Yao's boyfriend, Ivan -who was in his first year of college, next to Ivan was Lien and Lein's cousin from Thailand. In the front row, on the left, sat Francis Bonnefoy -Alfred's father -in a black turtle neck with his hair tied up in a blue ribbon and holding the hand of Alfred's other father, Arthur Kirkland, who was dressed in an emerald green sweater vest, khaki pants and a mint green dress shirt; and then, of course, was Alfred wearing a grey, lightning woven, short sleeved, button down shirt, blue jeans with the ends frayed and gym shoes with the pattern of the American flag on them. Alfred was bouncing his leg eagerly in anticipation, a habit Young Soo had taken note of, pushing his square framed glasses up his nose as he watched the Korean go up on stage and smiled. _Alfred_ met his eyes and _smiled_! Even though this had happened before, every time it did, Young Soo's heart seized up and he blushed. Young Soo blushed and smiled back, feeling like he was going to vomit on the front row as he looked away and took his spot in front of the microphone; his two cousins stood behind him as back up singers.

"Fags and freaks, are you ready for the final performance?!" Leon asked running out on stage with a microphone in his hand and a smirk cracking his face. The students -who were all very supportive and enjoyed school events like pep rallies, sports games and talent shows -cheered and yelled excitedly, fist pumping and still full of energy...especially considering the after party Gilbert -who's band had performed an original song -was throwing. Their parents clapped politely, smiling at their children's antics. "Alright! Give it up for my lovely cousins, Kiku and Mei -the back up singers -and Young Soo, who will be singing 'Perfect Two' by AUBURN!" The clapping grew furious as wolf whistles rang shrill in the air, making Young Soo blush.

"U-Um, ok, so, I'm going to be singing this..." the Korean began nervously, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans, "and...I'm singing this for a special person in my life and, um, I'm currently in the Friend Zone and this is my attempt to get out of it." The crowd "awwww"ed and cheered encouragingly, Young Soo glancing at Alfred out of the corner of his eye and seeing the poor American looking confused. "So, I'll just start now..." he mumbled looking over at Leon, who then motioned to Eduard -the tech guy -to start the instrumental. Young Soo began with rocking his hips side to side, gripping the microphone on the stand for his life.

When the que finally came, Kiku and Mei began by singing: "Ohhhh, _ohhhh_. Yeah, _yeah_."

Almost immediately, Young Soo closed his eyes, trying to forget the crowd, as he began to sing his part:  
><em>"You can be the peanut butter to my jelly,<em>  
><em>You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly.<em>  
><em>You can be the captain and I can be your first mate.<em>  
><em>You can be the chills that I feel on our first date."<em>

The Korean opened his eyes, meeting Alfred's eyes and smiling shyly in his direction:  
><em>"You can be the hero and I can be your side kick.<em>  
><em>You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split.<em>  
><em>You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'<em>  
><em>Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'."<em>

Young Soo took a moment to breathe as his cousins sang the hook, "Don't know if I could ever be without you, 'cause, boy, you complete me. And in time I know that we'll both see, that we're all we need."

They began to complete the last couple words of every line Young Soo sang as he started up again. He pointed in the direction Alfred was sitting, motioning to the crowd in general instead of just Alfred:  
><em>"'Cause you're the apple to my pie,<em>  
><em>You're the straw to my berry,<em>  
><em>You're the smoke to my high,<em>  
><em>And you're the one I wanna marry.<em>  
><em>'Cause you're the one for me<em>  
><em>And I'm the one for you,<em>  
><em>You take the both of us<em>  
><em>And we're the perfect two."<em>

The crowd of teens began cheering and swaying their bodies, some even standing up and dancing with their significant others.

_"We're the perfect two._  
><em> We're the perfect two.<em>  
><em> Baby me and you,<em>  
><em> We're the perfect two."<em>

_"You can be the prince and I can be your princess."_

The crowd chuckled and even Young Soo's smile spread a little wider.

_"You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist_  
><em> You can be the shoes and I can be the laces<em>  
><em> You can be the heart that I spill on the pages."<em>

Young Soo looked away from the joyful teens, finding his crush in the crowd, still sitting in his seat with an intense look on his face. Obviously, it made the Korean extremely anxious, and he had to quell the urge to vomit all over the stage, again.

_"You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser._  
><em> You can be the pencil and I can be the paper.<em>  
><em> You can be as cold as the winter weather,<em>  
><em> But I don't care as long as we're together."<em>

He glanced at Yao and Ivan, seeing Ivan with his arms wrapped around Aniki's waist and torso, gently swaying and rocking to the beat. Yao's face was bright red, due to the Russian's mouth on his ear, which was probably whispering sweet nothings. Damn, did Young Soo want a love like that. Not a perfect love, Yao and Ivan's relationship was anything but perfect, filled with disagreements, fights, stubbornness, angry sex, make up sex, crying and passive aggressive acts of revenge, but a strong love. A powerful one. A love that could be dragged through grime, mud and horse shit but come out pure, dare he say, cleaner.

"Don't know if I could ever be without you 'cause boy you complete me. And in time I know that we'll both see, that we're all we need."

_"'Cause you're the apple to my pie,_  
><em> You're the straw to my berry,<em>  
><em> You're the smoke to my high,<em>  
><em> And you're the one I wanna marry.<em>  
><em> 'Cause you're the one for me,<em>  
><em> And I'm the one for you.<em>  
><em> You take the both of us<em>  
><em>And we're the perfect two."<em>

"We're the perfect two.  
>We're the perfect two.<br>Baby me and you,  
>We're the perfect two."<p>

Young Soo smiled gently, swaying his hips and fixing his grip on the microphone:  
><em>"You know that I'll never doubt ya,<em>  
><em> And you know that I think about ya,<em>  
><em> And you know I can't live without ya."<em>

Alfred smiled slowly, eying Young Soo in a way that made his heart sputter erratically.  
><em>"I love the way that you smile<em>  
><em> And maybe in just a while<em>  
><em> I can see me walk down the aisle."<em>

The American blushed and Young Soo tried not to laugh as he, and his cousins, brought the song to a close.  
><em>"'Cause you're the apple to my pie<em>  
><em> You're the straw to my berry<em>  
><em> You're the smoke to my high<em>  
><em> And you're the one I wanna marry<em>  
><em> 'Cause you're the one for me<em>  
><em> And I'm the one for you<em>  
><em> You take the both of us<em>  
><em> And we're the perfect two."<em>

_"We're the perfect two_  
><em> We're the perfect two<em>  
><em> Baby me and you<em>  
><em> We're the perfect two..."<em>

The song ended and the crowd cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE<strong>

**Hope the effort was worth it~!**

**There will be a second chapter soon!**

**REVIEW**  
><strong>REVIEW<strong>

**Love y'all **

**~kitty**


End file.
